Naruto Characters! High School! Cookies? What?
by XJipushiHotaruX
Summary: What would happen if Naruto Charactes started to appear at your house and went to your high school. Total and complete DISATER thats what! Rated T for cusing.


**Authors note: Yeah!!!!! OUR First Story Posted! WE just wanted to say that this fanfic. was co-written by Shadowmage1794 and AirMage99. **

**Disclaimer: WE do not own Naruto, just the characters, from this world****. If we did Sasuke would already be proclaiming his love for somebody.**

A picture of the world planets the screen, as an all mighty voice overhead, echoes around in the blackness.

The Earth**. **The only planet in the universe that can sustain life that we know of. With vast oceans and its huge land mass's-

A new voice cuts off the Mighty voice, one much more energetic and higher pitched, one, it seems, to belong to a teenage girl.

"Cut the crap old man. Shadow, were did you get this piece of shit anyways?"

An other voice comes in, slower then the first girls and much more soft.

"But Erin, it looked wonderful on the back, all about peace and love and-"

"That's called advertising, which is a synonym to lying! Come on, lets go back to the video store to get a real film!" grunted Erin as she lead the way out the oak door.

**Authors Note (again): Hi it's me AirMage99, one of the two autos creditable for this story. Just some inside looks at our two main characters so far. First there's Erin. She's had a hard life, first was adopted by parents who didn't care about their image and thought a daughter would help their career, second, because of her moon colored eyes, people tend to think bad things about her, the best being an alien. The best thing in her life was meeting Shadow, would did not care about her out word appearance. Speaking of Shadow, let's talk about her. Shadow is always picked on by her name, Shadow Star Black. Most people would think that she changed her name because she is goth or something. But once you meet her, you realize how wrong you were, because is, in fact a hippie. She was adopted and raised by hippies. She even went to a hippie school in till the ninth grade, when she met Erin. Ever since then they have been best friends. You'll get more info so let's get back to the story. **

Erin and Shadow were walking back from the video store. Erin was quit pleased with the movies that they had gotten and Shadow didn't care whatsoever, she just skipped along, signing some hippie song about love and joy and some other stuff that made Erin want to barf. Erin, trying to get shadow to stop signing, said,"See Shadow, now this is a Movie,"

Erin held up _Naruto the Movie 3: Guardians of the Crescent Kingdom___and laughed, making her bronze colored hair bounce and making Shadow turn to look at her, finally stop signing and smile at Erin's laughter.

"Funny adventures, lots of action, bloody violence and the gayest characters ever created. God, I love Naruto."

In response, Shadow nodded and said, "Yes I agree, funny, funny, funny, funny, funny…"

Shadow began to sign again, making a whispered" mission failed" escape Erin's lips as they turned down a dirt path to a well manicured lawn and a huge house, Erin's. Seeing as her parents were a greedy, money loving bunch, they loved impressing people with their expensive house, which Erin despised.

About half way down the path a bolt of lighting struck the ground about 5 feet from where the where standing. Erin did some sort of jump like thing that resembled a cat, while Shadow wanted to talk to it.

"Let's be friends' mister Lighting Bolt!" she sang happily.

Erin scrambled back toward were Shadow was standing arms open in a hug like pose. "What the hell? Where did that come from? Wait, Shadow, don't go near it, It can't talk! Run away!"

"Yes it can!! Hey wait, something is coming out. Let's make friends with it."

Being the protective one, Erin stood in front of Shadow, blocking her from what ever was coming out. As the shape became actually people, Erin yelled, "Oh My God, its angry circus freaks, FORIGEN circus freaks, AHHH the Russians are coming, the Russians are coming"

Out of the dust came a group of people that Erin and Shadow would recognize anywhere.

"Hmm, this isn't the training grounds," said a certain silver haired man wearing a masking that just nearly covered his entire face.

"Well no duh," Erin said sarcastically. "You just came out of lighting."

"Hey look Sasuke is back," Naruto cried happily.

Sakura began crying with joy. At the same time Sasuke began to glare at Shadow, who felt the dark presence behind her. Turning around to look Sasuke in the eye, he realized that she was to innocent to glare at so he glared at Erin.

"What did I do? I didn't make you appear out of a lighting bolt. Lighting bolt!

"You know if you keep glaring like that you will get wrinkles in between your eyes," Shadow said to Sasue innocently. Sakura all the while was crying for joy.

"Where are we?" Sai asked.

"Your in the wonderful world we call Earth. It's full of peace and happy–

"Don't listen to her. She grew up as a hippie. This world is nothing like that. I mean, it's not as bad as your world, I mean you guys have a lot of problems but we aren't as bad. By the way, Sasuke why are you wearing a striper's clothes and Sai, I mean doesn't your name mean some kind of weapon. Isn't it like going up to someone and saying your name is now pointed stick," Erin said with a very curious look on her face.

Naruto tried very hard to muffle his laughter but was very unsuccessful. Sakura was still crying. (Seriously is it just me or do you think this would actually be what Sakura would do if Sasuke came back – Shadow). Kakashi was still reading is book *cough porn cough*.

Meanwhile

Shadow was smelling and listening to the roses, literally.

Sai gives a blank stare at Erin then goes on giving creepy smile, "Ha your funny." Erin slowly backs away.

"How do you know so much about us?" Sasuke asked.

Shadow said, coming out from nowhere, "Because we watch your show." And beings to stare off into space.

"And read your manga. Because in our world your world is just an anime and manga. Anime is the TV show and manga is like a comic but better. So pretty much anyone who reads your story knows everything about you, past, present, and future. I can prove it too," Erin pulls out a Naruto manga book and shows Sasuke. "See I told you."

"Erin, we need to get to the house NOW. I still need to type my essay that's due TOMORROW," Shadow demanded.

"Ok. We'll go. You guys come to."

Sakura, finally stopped crying, asked, "Why should we go with you?"

"Because I don't trust you to be here on your own. You would probably destroy everything or get destroyed by everything in your path and I don't want that to happen. SO QUIT WHINING AND GET MOVING."

**Please Review!!!!!!**


End file.
